


Hit That 又名《影帝Bucky教你如何泡到金发碧眼帅哥》

by Anlicious, roe87



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlicious/pseuds/Anlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>妈呀我刚拍了你的屁股我以为你是我的好朋友！但事实证明你不是！<br/>靠，你还这么辣！<br/>老天啊！救命！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit That 又名《影帝Bucky教你如何泡到金发碧眼帅哥》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hit That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619520) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



> Finally, finally I finished this soooooooooooooo cute work!!! It's all credited to dear @roe87!!!  
> AND I'm really really obssessed with their sweet fics.  
> I'm now trying to translate their other fic named 'NICE GUYs FINISH LAST(unless you're Steve Rogers)'.
> 
> Luv u dear!!!

 

 

 

  Bucky用一袭黑衣把自己包的严严实实的，吹着这凛冽的寒风奔向市区。即使带着耳罩，他的耳朵还是被冻得发红。当然，梳着帅气的Undercut的代价就是在这天气不得不带上耳罩，不然保证之后立马被风吹得头疼。  
  这天气（初春）和Nata、Clint去甜品店吃冰简直是开玩笑！不过，据Natasha说，这家甜品店是新开的，而且你不点冰淇淋还有华夫，蛋糕和超赞的咖啡嘛。  
  Bucky找到了那家冰淇淋店推门而入，这飕飕的风终于被拦在门外。这家店还真挺大的，加上超高的天花板和明亮的墙纸，然后墙上又是各种颜色的霓虹灯，右边还有超长甚至弯曲的冰淇淋柜，里面放满了各种味道的冰淇淋桶。店里放着轻音乐，但仍然让人感觉平静，他估摸着应该都是熟客光顾。Bucky很快适应了一下，然后意识到了两件事。一，Natasha坐在左边一桌，她的红发看起来并没有和墙纸的红色混在一起，所以很容易认出来，她正和一个棕发女人热切交谈着，Bucky感觉自己有那么一点映像，Maria？大概吧。二，他看见Clint在柜台旁，弯着身子在挑冰淇淋。他穿着棕色皮衣和比平时紧了那么一点点的牛仔裤，这让他的屁股看起来棒极了，尤其是弯着腰的时候，他一定是故意的！  
  Bucky可抵挡不住这种诱惑，他坏笑着向前，拿掉耳罩，然后……拍上了Clint的屁股！  
  那个男人惊得直起了身子，然后转过身。  
  Bucky的笑容完全凝固了。

  

 

**他不是Clint！！！**

 

  事实上，就在那一刻，他的大脑也罢工了，他为拍了一个完全陌生的人的屁股感到羞耻。

  更要命的是，他很 **辣** 。

  嗯，非常 **辣** 。金发碧眼，而且比Clint壮了不是一点点！Bucky只知道他面前的人正用疑惑的眼神看着他，一言不发。

  “抱…抱歉”Bucky结巴了，“我以为你是我的朋友，我觉得…”我觉得我认出了你的屁股，不过幸好，他咽下了没说出口。

  帅小伙眨了眨眼，看了看Bucky。

  Bucky觉得自己这次死定了，不是被揍也得被骂的狗血喷头，这下完蛋了！

  但这男人，他竟然笑了！  
  天哪，笑起来真他妈帅！

  Bukcy也恬不知耻地向他眨了眨眼，不知道他是被吓到了还是感到害怕，反正一动不动，直到他下定决心要逃离这个尴尬的局面，“我…我真的很抱歉，”他又说了一遍，然后立马侧身跑开，但是眼睛一直盯着这个帅气的男人。  
  Bucky急着跑开，这男人却跟着他越走越近。  
  “没事，”那个男人说，他的声线比Bucky想的要低沉，并且这个像Adonis一样的男人已经让他小鹿乱撞了！

  
  老天啊！

  
  他真的，真的不知道该如何应对这么火热的场合了，这算得上是……一次挑逗？不管是什么，他的脑子真的短路了。他又道了次歉，然后立马跑向Natasha和她朋友那桌，她们正自顾自闲谈，根本没注意到Bucky，直到他惊慌又笨拙地坐上位置。

  “James你来了，你记得Maria吧？”Natasha说，Bucky迷迷糊糊地和她们俩打了招呼，准备再偷偷看一眼那男的是否在看他，不过最终他还是望向Natasha。

  “Clint呢？”他轻声问她。

  “明显的，迟到了，”Nata说，Bucky把自己的脸埋在手心里，一只手还抓着他的耳罩，小声抱怨。

  “你干嘛？”

  “我刚拍了一个男的的屁股，我还以为他是Clint呢，”他含糊地说道，一脸吃了屎的表情。

  Nata和Maria同时往柜台看去，“真的？是谁？”Nata饶有兴趣地问道，

  “早和你说了，James，别这么做了。”

  她确实说过。  
  她早就和他说过。记得有一次Bucky准备“偷袭”Natasha，然后得到了腹部肘击和差点把之前吃的吐出来作为回击。  
  然而Clint的反应比较滑稽，事后笑笑也就过去了，所以理所当然成了Bucky捉弄的对象。  
  操你，Clint。

  “就是那个高高的，金发的男人，”Bukcy小声说，他都不敢看他了！“他穿着和Clint一模一样的皮衣，我发誓！”

  “哈，Steve？”Maria说，然后Natasha开始笑了，“嗯，他俩的皮衣是挺像的。”

  羞愧再次涌上Bucky前，那个谜一样的男人，Steve，已经坐到了他们身边。

  “我选好味道啦，”听得出他很愉快，“我知道我要吃哪个了。”他选择坐在Maria旁边，也就是，Bucky对面，然后朝着他笑了笑。

  Bucky只是看着。他理解不了刚才发生了什么，肯定是他的大脑需要重启了，或者是大脑程式出现了问题，因为他觉得Steve一点都没有生气，反而对他 **很！有！兴！趣！**

 

  
  看，这并不完全是个灾难嘛……

 

  
  Natasha幸灾乐祸地笑着，眼睛扫着他们两个，Maria也做着同样的事。

  Bucky突然想到，难道Maria和Steve是…男女朋友！？他刚才还和她坦白了摸了他的男朋友，这真该死！

  “唔…”好像轮到该他发言了，但是他还没想好要说啥。他的脸还红着呢，希望他们没发觉。

  “Steve，”Nata平静的说，“这是James，不过我们都叫他Bucky。Bucky，这是Steve。”

  她嘴唇的抽动证明了她多想笑，“听说你们已经见过了。Bucky依然红着脸，嘴唇抿成了一条线，该死的Natasha！不过对面的Steve好像认为整件事只是，非常好笑，眼睛都笑弯了呢，呵呵！

  Bucky的心中千万只草泥马奔过。

  “我们刚才只是一起选了冰淇淋，”Steve随口说，“不过我不知道Bucky的口味。”

  “这天气…”Bucky再次结巴了，“这天气吃冰淇淋太冷了。”不过这话从他嘴里说出来，听上去真是无力，他如果感觉刚才自己是在脸红，那现在就是脸深红了，呵呵。

 

  “他要华夫，”Nata说，“华夫配一勺冰淇淋，服务员来之前快选个口味，James，我准备点单啦。”

  “呃…”Bucky最终把目光从Steve英俊的脸庞上移开了，然后盯着桌上这本小小的彩蛋。他没法集中！所以他说了脑袋里出现的第一个味道，“香草吧。”

  “你确定？Barnes？”Natasha听上去很惊奇而Steve和Maria饶有兴趣地看着他们。

  “干嘛？”Bucky瞪了她一眼，“你对香草有什么意见？” 

  “这地方有五十种不同口味的冰淇淋，包括沙士啤酒味。你却告诉我你要吃香草的？”

  “对！！！”Bucky反击道，其实是因为他太感觉羞耻了不想再起身去挑，Natasha一定是故意刺激他让他惊慌。可能他们正计划着让Steve抱那一掌之仇，他不会如Nata所愿的！

  所以他倔强地咬了咬下唇，坚定地说，“我就要香草味的！”

  “我喜欢香草味，”Steve是站在他这边的！他想快点结束这个误会。

  Natasha翻了翻眼，“好吧，好好享受你们俩无聊的香草味。”她招呼服务员过来，“我得尝试点不一样的。”

  Bucky疑惑地望了望Maria，她正微笑着看着他。

 

  “显然巧克力还不够野啊。”然后他们大笑，总算缓和了一下紧张的气氛，Bucky吃着他的华夫和香草球感觉舒服多了。尤其是当Maria提到他正在和别人交往并且那个别人不是Steve的时候，Bucky对Steve表现出了更热切的兴趣。

  Bucky仍然用杀死人的眼神盯着Clint，因为他晚到了；因为他晚到了，他才拍了Steve的屁股，这全是Clint的错！

 

  Clint徘徊在Bucky和Natasha间，笑着问道，“你这什么眼神，Buck牛仔？”

  Clint直言直语，“我做什么了？”

 

  Bucky正打算说没事，之后他会告诉Clint的，然后Nata立马插了进来，“他把Steve误认成你，然后习惯性地打了‘招呼’。”

  Bucky简直被她吓成狗，她又提起了！这让他羞愧万分。而她却只是平静地舔着勺子里的冰淇淋，向他使了个眼色。

  Clint爆发出一阵笑声，排着Bucky和Steve的肩，“我敢肯定Steve不会介意的。”

  Steve感到疑惑而Bucky感觉自己又要再次死于尴尬了。

  “没事没事，”Steve友善地说。

  “如果你想报复回来，”Clint告诉他，“拍他这里，就这里，Steve。”Clint拍着他的左边胸骨下方，“真的，他怕痒。要是你能再出其不意些……”Clint在Bucky拿菜单甩他的时候逃开了，“…他会尖叫的！”

  “Clint，”Bucky抱怨道。

  “干嘛？”Clint说，“这很好笑，你真的会尖叫。”

  “没有，我不会！”Bucky坚定地说，眼神望向Steve。他觉得Steve知道他不会尖叫很重要！那最多算一个因为痛引起的大叫吧，他肯定不会尖叫的！

  Steve只是看着他，眼神流离，Bucky也忍不住回了他一个微笑。

 

  

* * *

 

 

  分别的时候Steve叫住了他。

  Bucky停下脚步等Steve跟上他，想着他到底要干嘛，而且他现在非常激动！！

  “那么…”Steve快速看了他一眼然后低下头，手里握着手机。

  “你想交换一下电话号码吗？要是你有时间，我们可以一起去喝杯咖啡。”

  “你…呃？可以吗？”Bukcy问道，他想再次确认，因为无法相信他会这么幸运！一方面Steve单身，其次Steve单身而且很明显，Steve对Bukcy兴趣满满！这真是…

  “当然。”Steve笑着把手机递给了Bucky。

  Bukcy输完了他的手机号。他根本无法相信刚才发生了什么，而且Steve还笑着对他说了谢谢，甚至在夜里主动给他发了消息！所以他们整个夜里都在互通短信，而Bucky对着每一条讯息都能傻笑上好一阵。

  接着Steve开始取笑他关于拍屁屁的事，Bucky才意识到他和Steve真的…有那么点意思，不过幸好Steve现在看不到他对着讯息做的鬼脸。

**我都说了我不是故意的！** 他回复道。

**但你原本是想打Clint的屁股吧，** Steve回道， **我感觉我有小情绪了，我嫉妒了。；）**

  Bucky对这这条讯息大笑。

**我已无言以对！** 他回复， **我和Clint这种柏拉图式传递友谊的方式竟然带来了小麻烦，我很抱歉。**

**郑重声明，** Steve写到， **我完全理解并且我发觉你很可爱喔。**

  他正打算回复Steve，他的第二条讯息就来了， **不过，谁说我不会报复呢？：p**

  “这都是些个什么事儿啊！？”Bucky大呼。

 

  Bucky发现，Steve的求胜心超强！他绝不在挑战面前低头。

  不过他不记得他给Steve下过什么战书啊，但是就是那一记屁屁，Steve“记恨”着呢。

  记得他们第一次约会的时候，Steve想在咖啡店里偷袭他，但是Bucky在最后一秒发现了他的诡计，转过身来抓住了他。最后，以两人古怪的姿势抱在一起告终，虽然Steve没有成功不过他们觉得还是挺好笑的。

  那次约会的结尾，当他们害羞着说再见的时候，Steve倾身向前快速的亲了一下Bucky。Bucky觉得Steve就是他的男神！他太棒了！人又帅又温柔！啊…

  Steve的手掌磨蹭着Bucky的侧腰，在Bucky意识到他要做什么之前，Steve的手往下移，有力地捏了一下Bucky的屁股，他真的惊叫了一声！

  他脸红了，推开Steve，自己却憋着笑。

  “哼，等着瞧，先生。”

  “嘿，你先开始的。”Steve提醒他。

  “是的，”Bucky笑着说，“而且我会完成这个挑战。”

  Bucky Barnes从不害怕挑战，尤其是这个挑战存在于他和一个6”2’的金发尤物之间。

  所以这个挑战变成了一件严肃的事，捏屁屁或者是打屁屁！造成对方惊呼、尖叫或者是让Steve在路上等Bucky时翻了自己一身的冰拿铁还有额外加分。

  好吧…关于最后一个，Bucky可能真的是走远了，他小心翼翼地走近那个被咖啡浸透的Steve，笑容满面。

  “我很肯定这让我赢了，”Bucky告诉他，“耶！我才是赢家！”

  Steve盯着他，嘴角勾起一个坏笑，“这回合算你赢了，Buck，不过战斗还没结束呢！”

  “喔，老天啊，”Bucky翻了翻眼睛，“败者为寇，承认吧，Rogers，你赢不了我的。”

  Steve挑起眉毛提出挑战，笑容也变得狡猾起来，“真的是这样？”

  “这真是…”Bucky停顿下来，他被Steve的笑容搞得分心了，还有他诡魅的眼神。

 

  噢，他想，他清楚的知道Steve想干嘛了。

   **噢！**

  “嗯…”他笑着，然后给了Steve一个最最最性感的眼神，“这完全取决于你。”

  Steve只是用眼睛在Bucky身上扫来扫去，最后注视着对方的眼睛，“喔，是吗？”

  “嗯。”Bucky清了清嗓子，“我的意思是，我住的很近，你可以…呃，过来洗个澡，然后…”他的声音逐渐变轻，他把想说的都用眼神表达出来，他只记得Steve浑身散发出的操我的气息，他也想不出什么蹩脚的理由搪塞他。

  他们都准备好了。

  他一把抓住Steve的手，“快来我家，混蛋。”

  Steve咧着嘴，“我非常乐意，小混蛋。”

  

 

* * *

 

 

   **Bucky的卧室里**

 

  他们把衣服扔得满地都是。面前的Steve散发着不久前洒满身的咖啡味，壮硕的胸肌上又星星点点地洒满了咖啡，不过现在Bucky很乐意帮他一点一点地舔干净，他的舌尖大胆地在Steve的乳头上绕圈，Steve在他身下呻吟翻转。

  “你刚才喝的什么口味的，Rogers，”Bucky在挑逗他，嘴唇慢慢亲吻着Steve柔软的肌肤，“焦糖冰拿铁？你就不能喝点纯咖啡吗，或者…”

  话没说完，Steve一个翻身，Bucky就被他压在身下，弄得他一阵惊呼。Steve如饥似渴的亲吻着他，同时用胯摩擦着对方，他们隔着内裤摩擦着阴茎。

  Bucky在湿吻中呻吟，主动张开双腿环上Steve的腰，他愿意让Steve带着他。

  “我想知道你是不是上面那个？”Bucky不由自主地喘息着而Steve沿着他的脖子向下亲吻。

  “嗯…”Steve亲吻着Bucky的耳廓，又把它舔得湿湿的，Bucky的耳朵非常敏感，他在Steve身下扭动。“看上去你挺享受的。”

  “嘿，我没在抱怨，”Bucky说，他抓住Steve的衣服向下拉，他还没完成他的吻呢。Steve有着Bucky一直渴望的，最棒的，丰满的嘴唇。

  “唔…”Steve放纵地亲吻着他，然后推开他说，“我改变主意了，而且之前的那杯咖啡…所以你是不是欠我点什么？”

  Bucky笑了，他贴着Steve的胯蹭着来勾引他，“这不是补偿吧？”

  Steve狡猾地笑着，“现在我还做这干什么？”他把Bucky拉得更近一些。

  他的手从Bucky膝下穿过，抓住他的腿调整了一下好让他搁在他的跨上，这样他们可以靠得更近更近一点。

  Bucky放任他这么做，他要被Steve的热情融化了，他现在只想被Steve这样掌控着。Steve很强壮，但他的对他每一步都很温柔，这让Bucky感觉更硬了。

  Steve的手掌在Bucky的大腿根上下摩擦，指甲轻扫。他们再次接吻，湿润又缓慢。他们有的是时间。

  除了当Bucky逐渐意识到Steve的手慢慢沿着腰侧向上直到他肋骨的时候，他的头脑中顿生了一个念头，不，Steve不会的…

  Steve确实，确实捏了Bucky那里，得到的回应当然是意料中Bucky的惊叫。

  Steve感觉自己要笑岔气了，Bucky愤恨地推了他的肩一把。

  “你这混蛋！”

 

  真是，他早该预见的！

 

 

  **Fin**

 

 


End file.
